Mount Up and Ride
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Cherche is struggling with her new, temporary partner as her beloved Wyvern is laid up. Luckily, she has some ideas of how to handle an ornery griffon... (extreme content - proceed at your own discretion)


**_I have a discord now! Come on over to The Steakhouse  and join us. See you there :)_**

* * *

Minerva was laid up with a wounded wing - nothing too dangerous, but enough to leave Cherche without a mount. What was worse was that Chrom's army was short on available wyverns. So she made the choice to take on a different partner, a very temporary one.

A griffon.

She expected some growing pains - flying on a griffon's back was different than a wyvern after all. She'd need to accommodate for the different wing beats and the way the beast's body would shift before she brought her axe down.

She didn't expect him to be so _complicated_.

Three times she'd nearly fallen off - in one battle. It wasn't even because of her armor, either. The fact was the griffon was just too prideful and stubborn for even a skilled rider like Cherche. It wouldn't even accept her attempts to feed it after a battle. '_Though you certainly chow down as soon as I leave,'_ she mused.

The maiden of war strolled past the stables on her way back to the rest of the camp. The sun dipped lower over the horizon as stars began to glisten in the sky. She passed row after row of empty stalls, with the few that were occupied filled with antsy trotting horses.

All male.

Cherche clicked her teeth. It seemed some of the local mares were in heat, so they had to keep them separated. '_Honestly, its tricky enough trying to coordinate with these untrained riders as is. Last thing we need is horny mounts...wait a second.'_

She stopped.

"Ooooh."

* * *

Eeeerk

The Griffon looked up from its half-eaten feast and screeched. If it had lips, it clearly would've sneered at the human female strolling into its private stable. Cherche crossed her arms as the stable doors swung shut. The dusk outside was replaced by the dimly lit stables and the piercing gaze of the great winged beast glowering at her.

Cherche resisted the urge to roll her eyes - griffons were terribly clever beasts after all. "Oh you can stop with the act - we both know how this goes now."

The ornery beast snarled, sending bits of half-chewed veal flying towards Cherche. A speck landed on her cheek, and she didn't even flinch. Instead she merely sighed before flicking it away with her thumb. "Look, I'm sure you understand me, or can get the gist of what I'm saying, right?"

The griffon turned away from her, taking its food with it. Cherche clicked her teeth at the sight but kept going. "Fine, be that way. Anyway - you don't like me, and I don't really like this arrangement myself. But we have to work together, for the sake of our comrades."

_Ptoo!_

Cherche huffed, but didn't let up her attack. She could tell he was still listening from how its ear tufts twitched at her words. "Oh, you don't want to hear it? Well too bad - I know your game now you naughty little beast," she smirked.

"You want a mate, don't you?"

The griffon froze mid chew. Cherche pressed on, not even taking a moment to gloat lest she end up back on its surly side. She opted for a gentler voice as she calmly explained, "That's why you're not listening to me - your mind's not on battle at all. You want a mate to _breed_**."**

The way she drew out that last, poignant word made the griffon stiffen. Slowly, it turned to face her. First by its neck, and then by shifting its body. Sure enough, she saw a flash of pink between its golden fur. '_Looks like I was right'_

Cherche took a deep breath. Now came the tricky part. "Well, I can't say I fancy the idea of being a griffon's mate...but I could make a little exception, for tonight you see," she cooed as she reached back for the clasps of her breastplate..

The beast watched her with uncharacteristic silence. Contrary to her belief, the beast only faintly understood what she said, and mostly went by how she said her words. The words themselves were mostly gibberish, but it understood actions. Actions like stripping off armor and exposing flesh. "_Caw?!"_

Piece by piece of her armor was unclipped or cast aside. Her plating, followed by the insulated under garb protecting her skin from the cold air and metal armor. Her steed watched with rapt attention at the display. It shifted on its side, exposing more of its underbelly and the twitching desire barely hidden in the hay.

Cheche tossed aside her final piece of armor and addressed the griffon with a proud smirk. The rider was left in her knee-high greaves, gauntlets, and a pair of leather smallclothes. She swished back her pink hair and struck a little pose with her hand on her hip. "So let's bond together~"

She stepped forward, slowly, methodically. _Sensually_. Turns out even a griffon could appreciate a good hip sway, or perhaps it was simply stunned. Regardless, it made no protests as she opened the gate and sashayed into its stall. The gate swung shut and tapped against her ass. Cherche ignored the throbbing on her butt and leaned down, hands on her knees, and huskily declared, "Now let me see it."

The beast rolled over, finally showing its fat, thick cock. Cherche's breath hitched as she marveled the wrist-sized, flared dick and the tapestry of veins pulsing down. She lingered on the thick ring near the bottom before marveling the furry, swaying nuts dragging across the floor. "Oh my...no wonder you're so antsy all the time," she mouthed.

She dropped to her knees and crawled forward, eyes up on the griffon. Her slow, sultry gesture kept the griffon nice and pacified as she reached up and straddled its lap. Her metal-clad fingers gently gripped around its base, making the beast coo in her grasp. Cherche leaned in and sniffed the flared tip. "A cock like this, and no mate to stuff it in? You poor, poor thing,"

She punctuated her words by giving him a long, sultry lick across the top. The taste didn't make her balk. On the contrary, it was actually quite delectable.

_Cawww."_

The griffon lurched back as his rider tended to him much-needed arousal. Cherche's lips and tongue busied themselves with his tip. Her tongue swirled around the large outer ring, sometimes dipping up into the center or down beneath the ridge. Without stopping, she used her free hand and knees to crawl over its outstretched hind leg until she was completely within its space.

Cherche reared her body up until her head was hovering over the cock tip. She pushed the shaft into her leather top, letting it press between her breasts. Armored fingers gently stroked against the throbbing, veiny flesh. The rider shifted back and opened her legs. Her free fingers traced the growing damp patch in her panties.

No rider worth her salt wouldn't know how to tend to her beasts. Wyvern, pegasus, griffon - it mattered not. While Cherche's beloved mount didn't need such aid, that didn't mean Cherche was ignorant to the tricks and trade of satisfying a beast of burden. She glanced up from her licks, letting him see the submissive lust in her eyes.

She left a deep, wet kiss against the slit, eyes still locked on the griffon, and gently, yet firmly cooed, "Lean back."

The beast obeyed her - the first time such a feat had come to pass. Cherche did not dare to dwell on another minor victory, not when the mood was still so good. Instead, she followed him, tongue never stopping as his cock was pulled away from her. She wound up face-first in his balls, nostrils flaring in his musk-matted fur.

His rider grabbed his shaft with both hands, cradling it as she pulled her tounge up from his balls to tend to the middle. Her eyes gleamed up from between disheveled rosy locks. Her fine ass rolled and sashayed in the air behind her as she reached the top again.

Spit pooled in the grooves atop its tip before flowing over and running down the length. Cherche repeated her actions, painting the cock in a fresh layer of spit for a few minutes. The griffon cocked its head in confusion and gave a low screech of ire as she pulled back- hands and all.

Cherche reached down and pulled up her leather top. Her pebbly nipples were caught on the lower lip before popping out. Avian eyes watched with rapture as her tits bounced and settled. His rider pushed her top up to her neck before she squeezed her breasts with her plated gauntlets. "You want to be between these, don't you?" she purred.

"Skree!"

The griffon's tongue flared out, showing its approval. Cherche giggled before grabbing the shaft again, gently pumping it nice and hard for her. She pushed her hips forward, letting her clothed pussy rub against the base of the cock. The rest of the shaft was pushed against her toned stomach as she gently massaged between the veins.

The rider decided to be a little playful. She shifted her chest until her right tit was perched atop his cock tip. She watched his eyes narrow and slit over -clearly not amused. Cherche had the cheek to reach up with her free hand and press a finger to her lips. "Ooh, isn't this what you wanted?"

A gutter growl was her answer. Cherche dragged the cock head off her tit and across her stomach to the other breast. "How about here - is this good?"

"Skree!"

Cherche giggled at the impudent screech. It sounded less threatening and more of a tantrum. "Oh, silly me - you want _this~_."

She pushed him between her tits until the tip caressed her chin. She shifted her grip from his shaft in favor of pushing her wrist beneath her bosom. Her other hand reached forward and pushed into his belly. "Here you go!" She smiled.

The griffon watched as she started to shift up and down, smearing her chin against his tip. She repeated this a few times before letting her tongue come out to play again. The beast was more than placated by a titfuck, at least for the moment.

Her eyes stayed locked on the beast as her tongue slobbered and slid across the slit. Her wrist pushed her bosom up and down the top, leaving only the flared tip free for her consumption. Her other hand gently squeezed the beast's stomach. '_Enough stalling.'_

Cherche rose to her feet, hands still poised on the long, thick cock. Her knees were shaking as she struggled to brace herself, ass shaking and swaying in the air. She pulled her tongue back as she finally wrapped her lips around the daunting tip.

'_Here goes nothing."_

She pushed down.

"Ca-Caw?!"

The rider ignored her beast as she pushed her head further down. Her cheeks widened as far as she could go as the tip cleared her lips and left the somewhat thinner shaft. Drool poured out of her pursed mouth as she struggled to take length after length of pulsing griffon cock.

'_So far...so good,'_ Cherche affirmed herself. Her attempts were slow but certain. She paced herself, backing off when she needed and diving forward further every time. Her leg pushed back on its toes as she pushed her head further down.

The griffon watched as its eager rider went down on him. He didn't really understand why she was using her mouth, but as the tight grip of her throat welcomed his tip in, he had a fairly good idea. The same for when her hand shifted off his cock and reached down between her legs.

Cherche's other hand dragged down and cupped the beast's balls. She could feel the warmth wafting off his sperm urns, almost hear the beastal seed sloshing within. Her grip shifted up and back onto his stomach as she neared the lower part of his shaft.

The rider tried to keep herself composed and in control. Losing her wits would just mean wasting breath, and with her throat sealed up she could scarcely afford that. So she kept it slow and controlled, shifting her legs further and further apart as she leaned in deeper. The cool metal of her gauntlets near her pussy was less for stimulation and more to keep herself alert.

'_Almost...almost...there!'_

Cherche's lips finally touched the furry sac at the griffon's base. Her hand shifted up until she was caressing feathers. She kept her eyes shut, trying to control the overwhelming pressure of having a beast cock compressed above her hanging tits.

A minute - that was all she could spare before she had to pull back. Her retreat was less composed as she fought the racing darkness threatening to overwhelm her vision. Her legs buckled and rattled, ready to give out under the weight of her greaves.

'_Glrk...Glrk..gl-glrk...glrrrr….'_

'_...Pwah!'_

Cherche pulled free and sucked down massive gulps of air. Her legs finally collapsed beneath her, sending her chin sliding down the shaft. Her hands instinctively shifted from the griffon's chest to the shaft and thigh as she wound up cheek-first in his nuts.

"Caw?"

His rider didn't respond at first. Slowly, she lifted herself out of his crotch, drool and spit smeared across her chin and gushing out of her lips. She looked up at him and offered a weary, yet kind smile. "N-Now now, I know you want someone to _breed_ with, not just fill my stomach with cum."

Cherche struggled to her feet, knees still wobbling. Her eyes stayed locked on the throbbing cock drenched in her spit moreso than the expectant glower of her griffon. She reached to her hips and hiked down her panties, finally exposing her pussy and damp, unfettered pubes. gravity let them drop down her tight creamy thighs, past her greaves, and into the hay at her armored feet.

Cherche glanced behind the griffon at a nearby bale of hay. She limped past the beast, feeling his eyes on her. His tail flicked against her leg, sending a shiver up her spine. Her feet passed off the straw and started clacking against the stone tile.

She laid herself down across the bale, pushing her chin and breasts against the tightly bound box of hay. Knees pushed into the edges as she shoved her ass and glistening snatch up for the beast to behold. Cherche flicked the hair out of her face as she glanced back at the griffon.

Her eyes watched the beast lumber towards her. His cock dragged against the ground. Talons scraped against the floor as it loomed atop her. Cherche reached down and grabbed the sides of the hay as the beast lofted up, sending a foreleg crumpling into the hay beside her. A sharp series of painful pricks heralded its talons as it pushed the other foot down atop her shoulder. "C-Careful!"

The griffon ignored her in favor of dragging its cock against her tight twat. Cherche bit down a whimper, fingers tightening in the hay. Her feet hiked up on her toe tips as she waited for the inevitable.

he lurched forward.

"Hiiiii-yah!"

Pain - pain coursed through her as the flared cockhead breached her inner folds. Pain forced her ass into the air as she arched against the hay until her breasts were covered in scratchy straw. Her fingers clenched, ripping clumps out of the bale as she struggled to hold on. The foot on her back slid forward until its talon tapped against the top of her tit.

The griffon kept pushing.

"Oh gods, oh gods oooooh gods!" she thrashed and bucked back. Her beastly lover wasn't even rutting her yet, he was still just trying to push himself in. '_How much is there?!'_ she silently lamented.

"Ca-caw!"

The griffon let go of her shoulder and slammed down next to her head. His hips bucked more of his cock in her, pushing past the muscular ring above his crotch. She felt the tip ram right against her most intimate, most sacred core - her womb. "W-Waaa-yyyyyyYYYYYYYaumph!"

Cherche's mouth filled with leather ass he tried to mask her much-deserved screams on her loose top. Her legs lifted off the floor as she slid across the top of the hay bale. Pain and extasy flashed through her mind as her body shut down. Spit and tears drizzled down into the bale. She barely even felt a pair of slaps against her thighs from the griffon's fat, cum-stuffed balls.

he stopped pushing, and started pulling back.

The beast only pulled back until the lower ring was still tight in her snatch before thrusting back. His hips sped up, forcing her to bite her top harder. Cherche grabbed the corners of the bale to keep from being bounced off the hay block. Her pussy struggled between the heavy friction of the intruding monster.

She clamped down.

It pulled too far out.

"Sk-skree!"

Cherche was too far in her own euphoria to acknowledge the beast's absence. Her head arched back and shoved her tits high into the air. Lips split open as she struggled to scream, but genuinely forgot how to. After an orgasmic eternity, she collapsed back into the hay, gasping and wheezing.

Eventually, her sense returned. Cherche struggled onto her elbows, gulping down air once more. "Huf...uhff...t-that was...that was...w-wow."

"Scree."

Her griffon's weak caws directed her back. The Griffon wound up on its back, cock still hard and twitching towards the rafters. "Oh my, you're still...gods."

Cherche mulled on what to do next. The pain had mostly left, brought upon by shock more than actual strain. The rider wasn't likely to be accepting him in her ass, but her pussy would suffice again. Perhaps.

She shifted off, the hay flying out behind her. Cherche's hands caught her fall before her ass, minimizing the painful impact. "Oof!" she winced.

The rider blinked away the pain before something drew her back to the now-askew bale. She could see the deep gouges where her fingers had dug in, but it was otherwise intact. It was clear that it could hold up her weight, and even the beast's on top. "...That could work."

The griffon watched as she pushed the hay bale around until it was length-wise. Satisfied, Cherche laid down on the hay in a supine pose until her back was digging into the scratchy straw. Her thighs split open, exposing her puffy snatch. Armored fingers reached down and propped her twat open. "Well, come back here~"

The griffon perked up and obeyed her wishes. Cherche waited asl the beast loomed over her, talons planted along the edges of the hay bale at her sides. She felt his cock brush against her pussy lips and bucked up. A silent invitation.

He took it.

"Mmmmm," she cooed, already past the pain threshold and feeling nothing but pleasure. His rider let go of her twat in favor of grabbing the rim of the hay bale. Armored thighs laid flat against the straw as rider and mount slowly pushed together. "Haah, t-that's it - n-n-nice and...and slo-ooooooh~"

The griffon's cock pushed in at a much smoother, much brisker pace. The flared tip still made her shudder, but the rest of the shaft went in far easier. Cherche wheezed, watching with morbid fascination as the fat, veiny cock throbbed and bulged against her tight stomach. "T-That's it - just like tha-haaaaa…"

Her partner picked up on its rider's wishes and sped up. Talons dug into the straw box as it threw its weight against her. Cherche's strong grip kept her from being pushed off as the hay bale slowly inched across the floor with every vigorous thrust.

"Ohhhh. More, more moooooore~!"

Her hips blurred together as she leaned off the edge of the bale. Breasts flopped and crashed together as she was pushed into her climax and dragged her mount with her. Her thighs flew up and crashed against the Griffon's legs as they came together.

The griffon didn't just come in her - it _erupted_ with a force that would put the Ingle to shame. Fist-size globules of beast baking batter flooded the rider's womb. Cherche's eyes rolled back as she soared higher than any clouds and into the stars of an orgasmic heaven.

"Ugh...s-so much…."

Cherche dwindled away.

* * *

"Mmmm...hmm?!"

Cherche gasped back to life. The scent of sex hung heavy in the air and nearly made her retch. She struggled to her feet and scrambled for the nearby windows. It was now raining outside, gently battering the wooden shutters. She didn't know what time it was, but it likely wasn't wise to be tarrying any longer.

The winds made it tricky to keep the shutters propped open, and her own lethargy and exhaustion hardly helped. But somehow Cherche managed to get the back windows open and let fresh air start pouring in. "_Phew,_" she sighed with relief. The rider sucked down a few hearty gulps of fresh air before reluctantly turning to observe the damage.

It was...thankfully minimal. Save for a half-destroyed hay bale, some scratch marks on the floors, and the little puddle and droplets of griffon semen from where she'd limped over to. Shifting the straw around would be an easy enough task. The bale wasn't likely to cause too much of a stir so long as she could steal away before being caught.

Minor tasks to be done, and then she could leave. What was missing though was her prior night's partner. "Where did you...oh."

Cherche found him curled up in a corner, breathing easy in a deep slumber. It rolled over on its side and exposed its thankfully-flaccid dick. However, she noticed something quite vexing right away - his cock still had some cum and quim on it.

She pursed her lips and clicked her teeth. "Oh bother...what to do, what to do?"

She mulled on this as she tidied up and redressed herself. Her breasts were covered again as she adjusted her top. The rest of her under-armor was restored, along with her plating. Everything was restored to its original form...everything, save one piece of clothing.

Cherche reached for discarded panties and observed them. The leather would at least be able to clean off most of the sin, even if it wasn't the most absorbent material. It certainly had done wonders for the stained patch around her crotch. "I'll need to clean these," she blushed.

Satisfied, Cherche walked back to the prone griffon before bending down on her knees. She reached forward and gently stroked his limp cock. "Okay, hold still."

"_Caaaaaw…"_

The griffon shifted in its slumber and against her touch. She smiled and lightly chided him, "Oh stop fussing - I need to clean you off here."

The leather didn't so much soak up the cum as scrape it off, but it did its job well enough for her tastes. The balls and shaft went by until they were left with only the smallest traces of dried sin. She looked down at the balled-up, thoroughly stained panties and contemplated how best to clean them - by lake or by fire.

"Hmmm…wait, I haven't finished yet," she shook her head clear. Sure enough, the tip of the griffon's cock was still coated in seed. Cum that from the looks of it was still quite warm to the touch. Her lips lingered near the cock, pursed in thought.

"...One more taste wouldn't hurt," she shrugged before planting her tongue down under the crook of its cock. "Mmmm~"

Her underwear was discarded as she busied herself with gently but thoroughly cleaning the rest of her mount's cock. Her hands kept the shaft steady as she resumed her early morning chore and meal. Her tongue swirled around the tip, making sure every part was covered as she scooped mouthfuls of salty griffon cum down. The taste was getting to be something she found quite enjoyable, and her earlier cavalier choice swiftly devolved into an enthusiastic act.

Her hands shifted and pivoted as she needed, making sure she could get every angle of the cockhead. Her task lingered on as minutes burned away, with her still squatting between the griffon's legs. Her tribute eventually ended, and every drop of beast cum had been replaced with a nice thick coat of her spit.

Cherche wiped her lips clear, still tasting the lingering salt. Admiring her handiwork, she was now certain her deed would go unheeded. She leaned in and left a soft, lingering kiss on the tip. '_I think we'll get along juuuust fine now~'_

"_C-cawww…"_

"Guh?!"

Cherche backed away as the griffon left her a last gift of its own - A parting shot of seed staining her face.

"..."

* * *

_Wooosh!_

Cherche landed and dismounted her partner. Her shapely thighs snapped shut as she planted on the ground and turned to face the griffon. "Hmm, much better today - you're not as skittish at arrows anymore either," she chipperly noted.

"Caw!"

The griffon puffed out its chest in pride. Cherche rolled her eyes before leaning over to undo the saddle. Her butt pressed out, squirming as she struggled with one of the latches.

_Wap._

"Oooh!" she gasped before smacking the griffon's tail away. She turned to face the smug beast with a wagged finger. "None of that, you vexing little brat," she sighed.

"Hello Cherche."

Cherche turned forward to see a fellow sky-riding warrior approaching her. Specifically, a fellow wyvern rider who she shared a quite close kin to. She beamed at him and hailed with a hearty call, "Oh, my darling Gerome! To what does your mother. Owe. This. Ple-...ah?"

She trailed off, eyes opening wide as she looked at her son. Her son that had the same unmistakable hair color as her, despite his more gothic armor. Her son that she'd seen many a time on this march through Valm.

Her now-brunette and white-tufted son.

Cherche glanced at her griffon, who mirrored the action before they both faced Gerome again. "Does something ail you, mother?"

"...N-Nope! Nothing at all!" she smiled. A little _too_ wide.


End file.
